His lord delusion
by Charlie kett
Summary: Ciel faints and he was supposed to attend to a important meeting downstairs however Finny is there to take his master's place.


"Come in"said Ciel, Sebastian made an advance towards Ciel's desk telling his master that a friend from the Funtom company had just arrived and was waiting downstairs for Ciel, he made a heavy sigh but finally got up from his desk picking up a cup of Earl grey taking a large gulp of it, Ciel put the cup back down and said "Sebastian, take them to my library I will be down in a minute, I must look more presentable than this" expressing emotions of dissatisfaction towards the outfit that Sebastian had kindly taken the liberty of cleaning, ironing and finally dressing Ciel up in. Sebastian bowed down saying "yes my lord" leaving Ciel alone in his study. Ciel waited a moment before continuing to find something which was more suitable to Ciels taste, but before Ciel could pick out a outfit he began to become dizzy feeling a combination of sickness and dread Ciel called out for Sebastian, Ciel fell to the ground which was heard from downstairs as Sebastian had become fairly alarmed by this.

"You must excuse me for a moment I do believe my master wishes me to come to him" the company friend smiled his moustache curled up around his mouth as he smiled, Sebastian left the room and began slowly gathering up speed not before long Sebastian was flying past different rooms making his way to the stairs instead of running up the stairs Sebastian believed this was no time for a moment to loose he began running up the banister instead, finally leaping onto the floor of the top building entering Ciel's study, Ciel was laying on the floor as pale as paper but thankfully alive!

Sebastian checked Ciel's pulse it was steady, Sebastian examined the room to see if there had been an accident or if there was any signs of a struggle...nothing, the room looked exactly the same before Sebastian left it, Sebastian picked up Ciel holding his master close, Sebastian walked to Ciel's room placing his master on the bed, Ciel made no noise his face was pale but nonetheless calm, Sebastian laid blankets on top of Ciel making sure his master would not become cold "ugh, what will I do with you Ciel?" at that moment Finny burst in the room followed by Meyrin and Bardroy who fell down on top of one another surely listening in on what Sebastian was saying to the unconscious Ciel "ah, just the people I wanted to speak to, Ciel is in need of some medical attention he has fainted and hasn't woken up yet!"

All three Bardroy, Meyrin and Finny looked concerned for their master Ciel,"what can we do for him Sebastian?" asked Meyrin. Sebastian thought for a moment clapped his hands together and said "if the master is unwell we shall tend to his needs and as host of Phantomhive manor we must also take care of our guest, however he needs to speak with Ciel about a very delicate issue, so I propose we dress one of you up to look like Ciel in absence of him" no one volunteered to take Ciel's place as lord of the manor, however Sebastian's smile slithered onto his face and his eye's became even more blood red than usual Sebastian was staring at Finny!

"hold still or it won't fit" said Meyrin who was dressing up Finny in Ciel's best clothes Finny was roughly the same size as Ciel, however Finny was blonde haired not black haired which would be a big give away, Sebastian considered putting a black wig on Finny's actual hair disguising it to make him look like Ciel "why do I have to be Ciel?" "because" said Bardroy "I'm too big and Meyrins female as well as she can't see without them damn glasses!" Finny was also slender enough to fit into Ciel's clothes, they began putting the black wig on Finny and topped it all off with putting around finny's right eye a black eye patch made out of gauze with a sing cord wrapped around his head.

"Now remember Finny you're Ciel Phantomhive you must act like him in order to fool our guest, follow me" said Sebastian, Finny followed Sebastian to the library, opening the doors Finny saw before him a very tall man with blue eye's and brown hair he has a small moustache which reached his bottom lip, the man looked fairly young, he greeted Finny with delight taking a seat next to him. Sebastian brought in a large platter on top of it was a tray fully of muffins and cupcakes "it's in case you get hungry" said Sebastian smiling at the man. "thank you" said the man, Sebastian left the room closing the door behind him ever so delicately.

"Ah my dear Ciel its been a long time you've grown and your eye's seem less blue and more green than I remember, so how are you?" Finny looked at the stranger and said "um hello it has been a long time I was looking forward to seeing you today, erm should we get on with business as planned?" the man sat still for a minute taking in what Finny had just said,"of course I would be delighted, so as you can see both company's mine and your's, should make a deal both company's seem to have gone into a large debt however with the combining strength of the Funtom company and the Harl & son company we could settle these debts together"Finny looked blank at the man, but managed to utter the words "yes" the man got out a few papers began signing his name in black pen then handing Finny the contract, Finny began to read, "there's no need to read the contract everything will be in order just sign your name at the bottom" said the man smiling rather suspiciously at Finny, Finny would have signed it however Sebastian came barging in follow by the original Ciel Phantomhive the man stared at Finny then at Ciel with shock "well Ciel I never thought you had an identical twin" the real Ciel said "I don't this is just one of my servants Finny, and you aren't the man I wanted to see today!"

The man grinned behind his moustache, "no I'm not" Sebastian walked towards the man ready to throw him out, however the man reached for a knife which was inside his blazer pocket he grabbed Finny and put the knife against his neck Finny screamed and Sebastian stood still "come anywhere near me and this lad gets it!" Sebastian looked calmly around the room seeing the only type of weapon was a tray which he used to sit the buns on top of, as fast as lightening Sebastian grabbed the tray and threw it at the man which soared across the room at an incredible speed smacking into the man's face, making him fall over onto the floor dropping the knife which Finny removed away from him, Sebastian smiled at the man who was still on the floor, "I'll take this moron outside" Sebastian grabbed the man by his black boots dragging him to the door and throwing him onto the cold stone steps below.

Sebastian returned to his master who was still staring at Finny saying only one question "are they my clothes?"


End file.
